Empires and Allies FAQ
Q: How do I name my account? A: Once you connect to Facebook or Game Center (iOS)/Google Play (Android), you will be able to name your persona. Until then you will be assigned a general name, such as "General1234556". To connect to Facebook, tap the settings (gear) icon, then tap the button under "Facebook" or "Game Center". Please note, you cannot change your name on your own at this time, please pick a good one! Q: How do I obtain gold? A: Here's some tips of how to obtain gold in Empires & Allies: 1. Purchase via tapping your gold bar balance. 2. Mine the trees on your base 3. Complete achievements 4. Donate/Request to and from your Alliance Q: How do I upgrade my walls? A: To upgrade the walls on your base, click the base of the individual wall piece you want to upgrade and click the "Upgrade" icon. *We are working on new base design tools currently* Q: How do I join an alliance? A: To join or create an Alliance you must first connect to Facebook or Game Center. Tap the icon on the left side of the HUD. Optionally, you may build the "Alliance building", tap it and then tap the Alliance (3-heads) button. From here you can search for your friends Alliance or create your own! Q: What happens if I lost connection in an attack? A: If you lose connection during a match, your troops will continue to follow your last orders offline. To see what happened, tap the Battle Log icon from your HUD and then 'View Replay'. Q: How do I view my replays? A: To view your replays, tap the clipboard icon to get to you the 'Battle Log'. You can toggle between Attacks and Defenses. *Note: If you do not see the replay you're looking for, it did not register in our systems, which means you may want to try a different Internet connection. Q: How do I retaliate an attack? A: If your base has been attacked, you may open the 'Battle Log' and view the Defense tab data. You will see an option to 'Replay' or 'Retaliate'. Note: Tapping retaliate will not take you right into battle. You will have the chance to scout the enemy and confirm if you want to attack them back. Q: What does connecting to Facebook or Gamecenter do? A: By connecting your game to Facebook or Game Center, your progress will be saved to the server in case you switch devices or need to delete the game. IF YOU DO NOT CONNECT VIA FACEBOOK OR GAME CENTER YOU COULD LOSE YOUR PROGRESS. We will not post to your wall and you will have the option to invite friends to the game. Q: What do I do if I get disconnected from the game? A: Our game requires a steady connection to the Internet via 3G, 4G/LTE or WiFi. If you get disconnected, we recommend closing the app and reopening. If it continues to happen often, first, hard close/restart your device and see if that helps. If the problem persists, you may be in an area where the connection is not strong enough to stay connected. We advise playing from a different location - preferably with strong WiFi signal. Q: Can I play the game on multiple devices? A: Yes, but not simultaneously. After creating an account on one device, you may "switch" to that account on another device. To do this, connect to Facebook or Game Center on the original account. This will store progress. On the second device, from Game Settings, connect to Facebook or Game Center and click the "SWITCH" button. This will display any account associated with your social network. Tap on the one you wish to switch to and then tap "Switch to Selected Account". Q: How do I attack my friends? A: To keep a level and fair game, you will not be able to specifically choose who you want to attack at this time. When clicking "Quick Match", you will be matched up against a player of similar level and medal count. If you think you can dominate the base you see, click Attack. Keep in mind, attacking a base will cost fuel to travel to the next area. If you don't want to attack the base you see in your Satellite Feed, you can spend some fuel and tap "NEXT" to get to the next available map. Q: How do I give commands or tell my troops what to do? A: While attacking a base, you have a few options to send your troops to where specifically you want them to attack. First is your Flare for a cost of Command points. The cost will increase the more you use it. When you reach HQ level 6, you will also be able to assign units to Control Groups (Alpha, Beta, Charlie). At your base you can assign different troops to each control group to create your ideal control groups. During battle, you'll be able to send the troops assigned to each control group to where you want without a cost of Command points. Q: What do I do on the world map? A: A goal of Empires and Allies is to secure the world! This means battling in regions broken down by continent. You will start in Southern Africa where you need to capture and secure each country. You will have the ability to attack preset bases (PvE) and other player Bases (PvP). You have the opportunity to gain 3 stars in each battle. You're welcome to try multiple times to get as many stars as possible. Q: Why am I being matched up against higher level bases?/I can't win the base I'm matched against: In our game, you will be matched against other players of your similar skill. This is defined by medal count. If you notice you're matched up against a higher level base, don't panic! We recommend giving it a shot with some careful attention to strategy. They may be higher level than you, but you're advancing in medal count rapidly. We feel you're healthy competition! *If you still feel the base you're matched against is too hard, you can always tap "Change" to try another map. You may only use change once before a cool down appears. '' '''Why do I see other players on my Campaign/World Map?' Each region of the world map will have another real players base to defeat. Most times, this is intended to be one of the more challenging maps of the region. Approach with care, but keep in mind, you're matched up with them because of your medal count! Q: How do I report a player in chat? A: Tap on the line of chat in question and you have the ability to Mute or Report the player. Q:How do I report a player for inappropriate base design/name? A: We apologize if some bad apples out there utilize the game in an offensive way. Please if you would like to report someone's base or player name, take note of the player name and submit a help ticket by going to settings>Help. Screenshots are helpful. We aim to take immediate action on these reports. Q: Why is my name MODERATEDUSERNAME? A: You chose a name which was deemed offensive and against our TOS. Please contact CS by going to Settings>Help and submitting a CS ticket with your request of a new name. **NOTE** Multiple offenses will result in termination of the account. Q: How do I submit a help ticket? A: Before submitting a ticket, it's advised to go to support.zynga.com and search for your issue. Click on Settings>Help>Player Support. Choose from the categories available and supply us with as much information as possible. We aim to respond in less than 24 hours! Q: What are the minimum requirements? A: Empires and Allies requires an iOS Device (7.1 or higher) or Android Device (4.1 or higher) *Please note, we have identified some devices that meet these requirements, but still have issues in game. If you have a question about your device, contact CS for assistance. Q: How to I share my gameplay (youtube/Twitch, etc): A: Currently the game does not offer a native export, but if you're on a Mac computer and playing in iOS, there's a great/Apple Supported method of screen capture - Find it here Q: How many engineers can I have? A: Currently we offer 1 Engineer to start, the second will cost gold. You can have a total of 2. Q: What are command powers/command points? How do I use them? A: ON the battlefield you have 2 methods of attack/strategy. You can deploy units you built on your base, you can also use command powers you unlock and upgrade in the research building. Your command powers (a-10 strike, orbital cannon, etc) cost command points each match. You each command points by destroying buildings on base. If you run out, you will see them replenish as you take out more buildings. Q: What is Strike force? (What is the Shield icon with 2 swords?) A: You can depend on your friends & alliance members for boosts to your buildings and troops. Tap the icon and drag Commander Shepard to an eligible building or tarmac. You will see the boost details while placing the icon and a timer Your Strike Force is only active while the time is counting down. If you apply the Strike force to a tarmac, you will see those troops are boosted in battle. If you apply it to a building, anyone attacking you will be dealing with the buildings you boosted. You can unlock more Strike Force boosts when leveling up your. Q: How to I request/donate resources with my friends and alliance? A: Tap your Chat window (the arrow on the right side), Then the Request icon (the hand and a ?). From here you will see the option to make a request (resources/gold) or Donate to your friends/alliance members who are requesting help. You can also request a speed-up from your alliance when constructing or upgrading a building. 'Q: How do I find my friends or invite another player to be my friend in game? ' A: Whenever you tap a players name, you will have the option to Visit their base or Invite them to be a friend. Once you are friends you can Private Message and send each other gifts. If you are looking for a player, tap the alliance menu (under chat arrow) and tap "search" under "friends".